<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you gave up being good (when you declared a state of war!) by alienboyv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613816">you gave up being good (when you declared a state of war!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv'>alienboyv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Name is Ezra (Good Omens), Canon-Typical Violence, Crowley and Raphael are twins, Crowley's Name is Anthony (Good Omens), Other, POV Crowley (Good Omens), don't need to know danganronpa to read tbh, spoilers ig but no neither azira or crowley die lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anthony and his twin brother, Raphael, get invited to one of the most exclusive academies, Hope's Peak Academy, they expected a prestigious and honorable school.</p><p>And they would've been right a year ago...now? Not so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley &amp; Raphael (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello hello i hope u enjoy a good omens au of the danganronpa prologue (and part of the first chapter, but that's next chapter lol)</p><p>me: this is just gonna be a 2 chapter fanfic of the prologue and half of the first chapter<br/>also me: creates an outline of the entire au</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Anthony walked up to the gates, Raphael by his side.</p><p><em>Hope's Peak Academy</em>. One of the most exclusive academies in the entire world, enrolling was not an option- the school would specifically choose the Ultimate Students.</p><p>Raphael, Anthony's younger twin brother, was one of those Ultimate Students. Raphael J. Crowley, the Ultimate Healer, from a young age he understood the human body in such a way that he could cure almost any ailment or injury.</p><p>After the incident at the zoo, of course, it became international knowledge- when one of his classmates jumped into the lion pit and got his arm bitten off, Raphael was able to tear off his shirt and use the exhibit's greenery to quickly patch up his wound before climbing out of the exhibit and ordering his classmates to get adults to help them.</p><p>When the zookeepers attempted to kill the lion, he stopped them and called them out that a normal, healthy, and well-fed lion would not just bite off some random kid's arm. After the zoo failed to prove they were taking care of their animals and it became clear that indeed, these animals were malnourished.</p><p>The zoo was shut down and all the animals transferred to better zoos.</p><p>Now, you may be wondering, what Ultimate student was Anthony?</p><hr/><p>    Raphael stared at their invitations letters hugging Anthony and shrieking.</p><p>Anthony just rolled his eyes, not interested.</p><p>"Congrats, Raph, but I'm probably not going." He shrugged and sat down on the couch. Raphael whined.</p><p>"Why not?! This is the opportunity to ensure we succeed in life!" Anthony looked at his letter and sighed.</p><p>"Raph, I'm not cut out." He shoved his letter in Raphael's face again.</p><p>
  <em>Mr. Anthony J. Crowley</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We recently held a lottery to select one ordinary student to attend our school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As a result, you have been selected, and we invite you to join us as <strong>the Ultimate Lucky Student.</strong></em>
</p><p>"I see it, Ant, but come on-" It only took another two hours of nagging to convince him to join Raphael.</p><hr/><p>     Anthony sighed. He really shouldn't be here, but Raphael was scared to be alone- and he kinda owed it to his brother after all the years he helped him with biology, right? If they have astronomy classes here or something maybe Anthony can truly pay him back.</p><p>"Well, let's head in." He beckoned to Raphael. "Remind me why we needed to arrive an hour early?" He groaned.</p><p>"Oh, you already know so many of these kids are over-achievers, why not over-achieve the over-achievers?" He snickered. "Besides..." Suddenly, Raphael's voice muffled and Anthony felt his vision distort.</p><p>"Anthony?!" He looked back to see Raphael, and no matter how blurry his vision is, he could tell Raphael was wobbling back and forth. "Anthony, what's..."</p><p>That, of course, was when everything went black.</p><hr/><p>     "Anthony! Anthony!" He felt Raphael pushing onto his shoulder and shaking him. "Wake up!" He groaned.</p><p>"Shut up, Raph..." He yawned. "Give me like five minutes..." </p><p>"Look up!" He grabbed Anthony by the half-done bun and made him look at his surrounding.</p><p>"What the fuck, R-" He looked at where he was sitting. <em>A desk. A school desk. I'm in a classroom.</em> "Fuck."</p><p>"Now, you remember?" Raphael put his hands on his hips. Anthony chuckled and stood up.</p><p>"Well, time to figure out where the hell we are."</p><hr/><p>     "You two!" By the time they found the other students, everyone else was already in there, next to an iron vault. A man about Anthony's height but seemingly more muscular pointed at them. "You two are 10 minutes late! That is inexcusable-" <em>Does...does that guy have purple eyes?</em></p><p>"Gabriel, they couldn't control when they woke up, give them some slack." A dark-skinned girl with short hair and a white suit stopped the guy, Gabriel, from continuing on in his rant. <em>Uriel Ann, 18, the Ultimate Muse of the Arts.</em> </p><p>"Well, I expect the best attendance from this moment on! No excuses!" Suddenly, Anthony realized he recognized this guy. <em>Gabriel Arch, 18, the Ultimate Moral Compass</em>. He sighed in rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Apologies! We seemed to have passed out in the entrance and we woke up in some strange classroom-" Raphael, ever the kind soul, waved his hands around.</p><p>"Oh, you too?" A voice from the back spoke up. Long black hair, olive skin, and glasses looked up at them. <em>Anathema Device, 18, the Ultimate Occultist.</em></p><p>Apparently her witchhood was inherited, but the way she had exceeded in it had caused her family to consider her a "reincarnation of her ancestor, Agnes Nutter.", whatever that meant.</p><p>"Well-well, if that's the case, why are there two of you?" A lanky boy muttered, ducking down once he realized all eyes were on him. <em>Newton Pulsifer, 17, the Ultimate Programmer.</em> Surprisingly, even though apparently he had a cruse to destroy any device he laid his hands on, he had become the Ultimate Programmer.</p><p>"Twins!" Raphael chirped. "We came together." He smiled.</p><p>"Well, now that's out of the way." Gabriel boasted. "While we're stuck here, we should introduce ourselves to each other!" Even though it was worded like a suggestion, it was obvious that it was a demand. People began to shuffle and Anthony rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Anthony." Raphael whined.</p><p>"Nah, I'm goo-" Anthony stopped in his tracks and looked down at who he bumped into. "Sorry..." He stood, dazed at the shorter boy. Round face with fluffy, curly blonde hair and livid-colored eyes, along with soft cheeks and plump lips. He blushed and shook his head.</p><p>"No, no, it's my fault, I'm so sorry." He nervously held out his hand. "I'm Ezra, erm, nice to meet you, Anthony?"</p><p>"Guess you heard Raphael say my name?" He smiled and nodded. Ezra Fell, 17, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. "It's nice to meet you too, Ezra. Hope to see you around." Ezra smiled and walked away.</p><p>He looked around the room, trying to spot people. So far, he'd recognized Gabriel, Uriel, Anathema, Newton, and Ezra. He spotted unkempt black hair, wearing goggles that looked like a fly's eyes. <em>Beelzebub, 18, the Ultimate Entomologist. </em></p><p>Apparently they were named Bee but decided to change it to Beelzebub after the Prince of Flies. They seemed to be talking to Raphael.</p><p>Next to them was a group of three. <em>Dagon, 17, the Ultimate Swimming Pro</em>. She seemed to be talking to a pair of boys Anthony immediately recognized as school friends.</p><p><em>Hastur Vista, 18, the Ultimate Prankster</em> and <em>Ligur Loca, 18, the Ultimate Psychologist</em>. Anthony groaned, after knowing those guys since they were kids, he suddenly regretted coming here in the first place.</p><p>Hastur was the Ultimate Prankster for a reason, <em>and paired with Ligur?</em> They were an unstoppable duo who's "pranks" bordered on psychological torture.</p><p>He suddenly noticed this group of four who, when he thought about it, had been attached to the hip this entire time. He suddenly recognized them as the youngest of the bunch.</p><p>
  <em>Brian Oliver, 16, the Ultimate Athlete. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeremy Wensleydale, 16, the Ultimate Academic.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pippin Galadriel Moonchild, 16, the Ultimate Activist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...and Adam Young, 16, the Ultimate...???</em>
</p><p>As Anthony racked through his brain, he realized he had no clue who Adam Young was or what his Ultimate Talent was. He looked away before he could be caught staring and sighed.</p><p>Suddenly, the intercom buzzed and a hyper voice sprung out.</p><p>"Students! Everyone to the gym! Puhuhuhuhu!" The intercom buzzed off and everyone was left standing, a bit confused.</p><p>Gabriel was the first to speak up.</p><p>"Now, everyone! To the gym!" He marched out of there, Uriel behind him, rolling her eyes. As everyone began pouring out of the room, he and Raphael waited before stepping out of the room.</p><p>"Who's the guy you were talking to?" Raphael whispered.</p><p>"Ezra, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy." Raphael nodded.</p><p>"Did you see Hastur and Ligur?" Anthony nodded. "Well, you better stay away from them- something you<em> should have done</em> a long time ago." Anthony rolled his eyes and elbowed Raphael.</p><p>As they walked into the crowded gym, a bustling noise came from behind the podium before something popped up from behind-</p><p>"Hello, student-"</p><p>"Holy shit!" Brian yelled out. "Is that a teddy bear?!" The black and white bear groaned.</p><p>"I'm <em>not</em> a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma- this school's headmaster!" <em>Monokuma</em> shot back. "Now, let's get the pleasantries out of the way, it's nice to meet you all!"</p><p>"It speaks?!" Newt whimpered.</p><p>"Now, Newton," Gabriel looked at Monokuma, a bit paler than he was a few minutes ago. "I'm sure this bear just has a speaker inside it!"</p><p>"Not a teddy bear!" Monokuma growled. "I'm Monokuma <em>and</em> I'm your headmaster!"</p><p>"Thing's probably just a remote-controlled toy." Anthony's voice came from the back, a bit louder than he had intended.</p><p>"How dare you compare me to a child's plaything?! My remote controlling system is far above the paygrade of even those NASA's guys- far more complex than a toy!" He breathed in and began to speak at a more (albeit, still as high-pitched,) calm tone.</p><p>"Everyone, pay attention! Good morning!" Monokuma jokingly stretched, ignoring the sole Good morning from Gabriel. "Now then, let us commence with this memorable entrance ceremony! First, let's talk a bit about what your school life here will be like."</p><p>"See, you students represent the <em>hope of the world!</em> Such a miraculous and splendid thing, hope is. Furthermore, we must protect that splendid hope, and to do so..." He grinned, and Anthony is sure that if that thing had eyes, it would have a threatening gaze.</p><p>"You all will be living a communal life within the confines of <em>purely</em> this school, and as such, will be adhering to the rules and regulations set in place..." Anthony grimaced and looked around the room and the stunned faces.</p><p>"Oh, of course, you must all be wondering when this communal life of yours will be coming to an end? Yes, yes, of course! Well, you see...how do I put this?"</p><p>"It won't be! In other words, you'll all be here <em>until the day you die!</em>" And just like that, the room went from somewhat shocked to beyond flabbergasted.</p><hr/><p>     "What did he just say...? Until...until the day we die?"</p><p>"Why, of course!" The bear gave a bashful pose. "Not to worry though, we are stocked to the brim with items to keep you all happy and healthy- you can thank our abundant budget for that!"</p><p>"What the hell?!" Pepper said.</p><p>"That's the least of our worries..." Adam spoke, hands folded over his chest.</p><p>"What do you take me for, a damn liar? I am, and will always be, one of the most truthful bears in existence!" He growled.</p><p>"For your information, all contact with the outside world has been cut off too! Thankfully, you never have to worry about those outside the walls of this communal home of yours!"</p><p>"Cut-off...is that what the metal plates are for?" Uriel pondered out loud to herself. Her head shot up before speaking once more. "They're here to keep us trapped- isolated for the outside world..." Monokuma nodded gleefully.</p><p>"Exactly! No matter the lengths you go to call and scream for help...help will never come. With that out of the way, why not get to enjoy the rest of your lives here with reckless abandon?" </p><p>"What kind of sick joke is this...?" Anthony muttered to himself but it seems Monokuma heard.</p><p>"Now, now, this is no joke! You can doubt it all you want, it's still the truth! Suppose that's the problem with this generation, got trust issues, you lot." Monokuma shook his head mock-pity.</p><p>"Don't worry, though, you have time to decide whether to believe me or not. Although, in time, all I say will be clear. Then you'll see just how undeniably truthful I am being." </p><p>"Well, living here forever seems to be posing quite the problem." Anathema said, obviously understating the situation.</p><p>"Oh, I suppose there is one way to leave the school..." The students eyed lit up. "As headmaster, I have prepared a certain clause that would allow one to leave- A Graduation Clause, if you will."</p><p>"See, as a community, we rely on one another- through our cooperation, we will be able to thrive...but if someone were to disrupt this harmony, they and they alone would be permitted to leave the school." </p><p>"...Disrupt the harmony?" Newt's meek words trembled out of his mouth. </p><p>"Hmm, how should one put this?" Monokuma's red-eye flashed. "If one person were to <em>murder</em> another."</p><p>"Murder?!" Someone yelped.</p><p>"Mhm," Monokuma nodded. "Stabbing, asphyxiation, bludgeoning, poisoning, drowning, igniting, how you do it isn't of importance. You are required to kill someone if you want to leave. It's all up to how you feel is the best method." Anthony brushed aside his tightening chest and shook his head, <em>what a load of bullshit.</em></p><p>"Well, isn't this just beautiful? Seeing the lights going out in your eyes and seeing the cogs in your brain turning- you all may be the hope of the world, but to see that hope be murdered truly can cause a shadow of despair."</p><p>"Like hell that's happening!" Beelzebub called out. The others began to yell out complaints as well.</p><p>"Why don't you just cease your talking?" Uriel said, composed and far more mature than the rest of the room. Though her words seemed spiteful, she remained calm.</p><p>Monokuma, though, unable to really change his expression, seemed to almost glare-</p><p>That is, of course, when a fight began.</p><p>Dagon started yelling at Monokuma after his little rant, telling us to give up on crying for home and tried to swing at him.</p><p>She kicked him back and suddenly Monokuma flew into the air and-</p><p>"He exploded?!" </p><p>"The teddy bear exploded...?" Hastur snickered.</p><p>"As I said, I'm no teddy bear!" Monokuma popped back up.</p><p>"What the hell?!" Dagon cried out.</p><p>"Listen, I let you off the hook there, mermaid. Next time someone tries to break the rules by trying to harm me, there won't be a warning, got it?" Monokuma sighed as the students fell into silence. "Well, why don't I just leave you to check out the rules for yourselves. It'll be on your monopad, I recommend you look <em>real</em> hard."</p><p>"Oh, by the way, it's pretty much indestructive- can't break it or drown it so...no need to worry about that. Farewell." When he left, the students began looking at each other. "</p><p>Anthony looked in his pockets to find the monopad and realized his belongings were all gone. The other seemed to realize this as well as the others began talking again.</p><p>Adam looked at his friends and muttered to himself, "So we only have one choice...live in the communal life or..."</p><p>"Kill each other to escape..." Anthony replied, looking at his monopad.</p><p>When he found the monopad, he opened up the list of rules. </p><ul>
<li>
<b>Rule #1:</b> Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.</li>
<li>
<b>Rule #2:</b> "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.</li>
<li>
<b>Rule #3:</b> Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.</li>
<li>
<b>Rule #4:</b> With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.</li>
<li>
<b>Rule #5:</b> Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is the destruction of surveillance cameras.</li>
<li>
<b>Rule #6:</b> Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.</li>
<li>
<b>Rule #7:</b> Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.</li>
</ul><hr/><p>     <em>"They all stared at one another, trying to gauge each other's thoughts. I could almost taste the hostility. And that's when it hit me. I realized the true terror hidden within the rules Monokuma had laid out. "You must kill someone if you want to leave." Those words had planted vicious thoughts deep within each of us. Each of us became suspicious of everyone else. We were forced to wonder, "<b>Is somebody going to betray us?</b>"<br/><br/>And that was how my new school life began... This school, which had come out of nowhere to raise my hopes so high... It's *not* a <b>school of hope</b>.<br/><br/><a id="return1" name="return1"></a>It's...a <b>school of despair</b>."<sup>[<a href="#note1">1</a>]</sup></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a id="note1" name="note1"></a><sup>1</sup>Direct narration of Makoto Naegi at the end of the prologue of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc..<sup>[<a href="#return1">return to text</a>]</sup> </p><p>am i ever going to finish this? who knows!<br/>am i sad there's no good omens-danganronpa aus? yes!<br/>do i understand exactly why? yes!</p><p>see if u can guess who will be the first murder<br/>hint: it wont be ezra or anthony</p><p>thank u for reading :)<br/>tumblr: pebbles-scatter<br/>twitter: kaffeine6<br/>writing twitter: dormantlove</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spears of Gungnir: Daily Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>"If you're trying to insinuate that Raphael is planning something, you're wrong." She held her hands up.</em>
</p><p>  <em>"You're the one that said it, all I said was he seemed suspicious of them. I was merely insinuating that you ask him about it." He rolled his eyes.</em></p><p>  <em>"Sure. Whatever." He began going on about some minuscule topic and Anathema seemed to go on with it, not bringing up her prior subject.</em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>deadass just did not want to write 3 days of freetime because i am SO lazy lmfao<br/>then i realized i cld write one day per day so i....oops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     About 30 minutes after Monokuma left the confused students, it was decided they would investigate the school to see if there were any clues to the following:</p><p>1) Whoever was behind this.</p><p>2) Ways to escape.</p><p>It was that afternoon when they met up again.</p>
<hr/><p>     "That bear stole Agnes's book..." Anathema muttered to herself as she stepped into the dining room with Newt trailing behind her.</p><p>"...huh?" Anthony was surprised when she sat beside him, and especially when she just started talking to him like they'd known each other before.</p><p>"Agne's is my great-great-so-on-so-forth grandmother and her book of premonitions and predictions have been in our family for literal centuries." She groaned. "...and now it's <em>gone!</em>"</p><p>"I'm sure he'll give it back...?" Newt said, trying to ease Anathema's nervousness and irritation. She sighed.</p><p>"Hopefully. Luckily, I also can see into the future." She smiled. Anthony laughed at this.</p><p>"Let me guess, you're only right 30% of the time?" She gave him an unreadable look. Anthony suddenly felt like sinking into his chair.</p><p>"No, actually, I'm right nearly 100% of the time, as long as I can decipher the premonitions I receive correctly." She smiled to herself, getting up to grab herself some tea.</p><p>He looked over to Newt who was fidgeting with his fingers.</p><p>"Newt, stop picking at your skin, it's bad for it," Anathema said. She grabbed a fidget toy from her pocket and handed it to him. "There you go."</p><p>"You fidget too?" Anthony asked. She shook her head.</p><p>"I knew I was going to need it."</p><p>"...well, why are you telling me all of this?" She smirked to herself</p><p>"I know you're a trustworthy guy." She then shushed him, pointing to the people beginning to gather in.</p>
<hr/><p>     "So, basically, no one found anything, huh?" Anthony said, putting his hands on his hips. "All you guys can do is come up with some nighttime rule that says we aren't allowed to leave our rooms? That's it?"</p><p>"Anthony, come on now," Raphael grabbed Anthony by the sleeve, trying to pull him back into his seat.</p><p>"Don't act like you're some smartass who's seeing through the bullshit because you're giving up early." Beelzebub said, glaring at him.</p><p>"I'm not giving up on shit, but from what I'm getting, we got fucking nothing besides the obvious. Some asshole, or more, are controlling a weird animatronic bear and have kidnapped and trapped us here."</p><p>"Every exit is completely shut off by metal bars or screwed-in metal frames or vaults. Almost every single room is being watched by security cameras. There isn't any way for us to escape, we gotta revolt or some shit."</p><p>"Raphael, calm your brother down!" Gabriel commanded.</p><p>"<em>I'm trying!</em>" Raphael hissed through his gritted teeth. </p><p>"But if we revolt, we'll be punished, and who knows what that entails!" The room whipped around to where the quiet Ezra had been seated.</p><p>Ezra said this with a particular conviction that, for some reason, rubbed Anthony the wrong way.</p><p>"Better than this dog-eat-dog world we've been placed in." Anthony growled out. Hastur began cackling before Ligur elbowed him, telling him to shut up. Hastur shrugged and Ligur sighed.</p><p>"He's right, y'know? I don't like it any more than you guys do but it's true- we've been told that the only way to escape it to kill someone..." Ligur said, looking as if the words were hard to spit out. </p><p>The room fell silent. They all looked at one another.</p><p>"Well, if this is just going to be arguing with each other about the obvious, I have no reason to stay." Anathema said, standing up. She began walking off to the door, actually deciding to beckon Newt to follow her this time.</p><p>"Fine! Let the witch and her geeky familiar leave!" Anathema glared at Beelzebub, no ounce of hesitation in her voice.</p><p>"He's a human, thank you very much. What was it you said?" She put her hand on her chin for a moment. "Excuse my vulgarity, but, wasn't it "<em>Don't act like you're some smartass who's seeing through the bullshit because you're giving up early.</em>"?"</p><p>"...I'd recommend you take your own advice." With that, Anathema closed the door, leaving them all behind.</p><p>"Why that little- I'll show her taking your own advice-" Gabriel grabbed the already standing Beelzebub and putting them back in the seat next to Dagon, who just rubbed their shoulder in sympathy.</p><p>"Aw, the fly is going after the witch!" Hastur cackled. </p><p>"Control yourselves, everyone!" Gabriel spoke. The Them looked at one another.</p><p>"We'll be seeing ourselves now..." Gabriel sprung up and tried to stop them, to no avail.</p><p>"Now, just wait a moment-" Uriel shook her head.</p><p>"Gabriel, why don't we all just head to bed? Some sleep will likely help us ease our anxieties." Uriel said, in a calm voice.</p><p>"She's right, it'd be best if we all slept some." Ligur said. He and Hastur stood up and walked out, Beelzebub and Dagon following them soon after.</p><p>"Well, then, uh...meeting adjourned!" Gabriel said, pretending to have some control over the students. Anthony rolled his eyes and got up, Raphael next to him.</p><p>"What was that about?" Raphael hissed in his ear.</p><p>"Nothing! I just spoke my mind..." Raphael rolled his eyes and stood in front of his room, which was next to Anthony's, getting out his key.</p><p>"Well, be more careful next time you <em>speak your mind</em>." Anthony laughed.</p><p>"Goodnight, good child." Raphael giggled and said goodnight back.</p>
<hr/><p>     A note was laid out in each room.</p><p>
  <em>"Announcement from Headmaster Monokuma: Each room's lock has been designed to completely protect against tampering or lock-picking. Remaking an individual room key is quite troublesome, so please make sure not to lose yours. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your room comes furnished with a shower, but please note that <b>the water is turned off at nighttime</b>. Also, each private bathroom is locked but can be easily unlocked with a key placed in the dresser.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Finally, we've prepared a small gift for each of you. For the girls, a <b>sewing kit</b>, for the boys, a <b>toolkit</b>, and for non-binary people, a <strong>sculpting</strong> kit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>These kits include a map of the body's vital organs as well as guides on how to use each kit on the body, as well as how to use them for their original purpose!"</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>    Anthony decided to freshen up before heading to bed.</p><p>When he grabbed the doorknob to the bathroom and put his key in, he realized it wouldn't open.</p><p>
  <em>I know the announcement just said that all the private bathrooms have locks, but it should be able to open with my key...</em>
</p><p>"Damn, nothing's working..." Anthony was about to give up when-</p><p>"Incorrect, it's not locked in the slightest!"</p><p>"Shit!" Anthony screeched</p><p>"Calm down..." Monokuma crossed his arms. "The problem isn't with the lock, but rather, with the doorframe." Anthony groaned.</p><p>"Then how am I gonna use the bathroom?" </p><p>"Here, let me tell you the trick to opening it," Monokuma spoke. "All you have to do is turn the doorknob, then lift while you pull." Anthony nodded and did as such.</p><p>The door opened.</p><p>"Wow, for the lucky student, you seem to be having rather poor luck, huh?" Anthony glared at Monokuma, who quickly left away. Anthony shook his head.</p><p>"Fuck's sake..."</p>
<hr/><p>     When Anthony woke up to the 7:30 am alarm, he groaned and flicked off the monitor. He knew Raphael would be up due to the fact he was naturally a light sleeper but decided to check around the dorm area first.</p><p>When he stepped out of his room, he noticed just how large the dorm hallway was. As he walked down the hall, he realized there was a trash room.</p><p>He stepped in and saw bars, keeping them from getting to the incinerator. He kicked at a hatch on the floor and walked out, passing the bathrooms. Where he saw Dagon and Beelzebub chatting it up.</p><p>"How's your day, bud?" Beelzebub said, sticking a hand in their pocket.</p><p>"Don't you hate me?" Anthony's eyes narrowed. They chuckled.</p><p>"Don't worry, man." They extended their hand. "I'm many things, but I'm not one to hold grudges- but I guess it'd be better to say I usually can forgive, but I never forget."</p><p>A glint in their eyes made Anthony shudder, causing him to quickly walk away as soon as the handshake was over.</p><p>As he passed the corner, Anathema was waiting for him.</p><p>"Holy shit! You scared me." He looked at her with irritated confusion.</p><p>"Where's your, uh..." He remembered her words yesterday and tried to redirect his sentence. "...buddy? Newt?" She smiled and looked at him.</p><p>"Getting breakfast, he didn't get to eat yesterday." She looked at a pocket watch. "I'd like to meet with you tomorrow afternoon, understood?" She looked at him with a look that spelled out that <em>that was a rhetorical question, you're coming either way.</em></p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"Where?" She shrugged.</p><p>"Find me." She walked away to the dining hall, leaving Anthony with even more questions about her than he had yesterday.</p>
<hr/><p>     "You...want a weapon to protect yourself?" Anthony asked, inside Raphael's room. Raphael nodded, a bit hesitantly. </p><p>"Y'know..." Raphael looked down. "Whoever is keeping us here...they seem pretty dangerous. They could decide at any moment to come and attack us, and I want to be more than the useless medic!"</p><p>"So, I was thinking, I need a weapon to protect myself!" Anthony agreed that the person trapping them here is likely pretty dangerous. </p><p>He wanted to deny Raphael's request, but he knew it better than anyone else- Raphael was no fighter.</p><p>"...fine." They walked over to the entrance to the gym, where a display case of weapons and other artifacts sat.</p><p>On their way, Anthony bumped into Hastur.</p><p>"Crowley. What're you doing?" Hastur spoke, an annoying smirk on his face. Raphael saw the anger rise onto Anthony's face and he shook his head</p><p>"None of your business." He walked past Hastur, who was spewing out insults. He groaned and walked into the entryway, walking over to the shelf.</p><p>"Holy sh-" Anthony gasped, staring at the sword, before realizing... "Ah, it's just a replica." He grabbed it before letting it fall back onto the mantle.</p><p>"I barely touched and there's gold stuff all over my hand..." Raphael stared at his hand.</p><p>"Dang..." He breathed in. "Even if it's just for self-defense...it's a little..." Raphael struggled with his words.</p><p>"Well, it's better than nothing." He shrugged. Raphael's eyes brightened.</p><p>"Why don't you take it with you? Y'know, just to lighten up your room!" He smiled. Anthony stared at it and shrugged. </p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"It isn't like I could use it for self-defense. Maybe I could just train with someone." Raphael giggled. </p><p>"Well, you don't need to worry about that for now...and plus, if anything happens, I'll protect you, okay?" Anthony smiled at Raphael who grinned back.</p><p>"If that's the case, then maybe I don't need any weapon." Raphael smiled, walking off with Anthony, sword in Anthony's hands. Raphael looked around, almost hesitating on walking on.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Raphael snapped out of his trance and nodded, opening the door.</p>
<hr/><p>     Anthony groaned as the nighttime alarm went off, flopping onto his bed.</p><p>
  <em>Am I ready for another day in this hellhole to begin?</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>    Anthony stalked the halls, having opted to not go to breakfast.</p><p>He laid on the washing machine, waiting for his jacket to finish it's cleaning.</p><p>"Ah, I see this is where you have been instead of breakfast." He perked up at that polite, soft voice and saw Ezra.</p><p>"What? Have you been looking for me?" Anthony purred, enjoying the small blush that appeared on Ezra's cheeks.</p><p>"Please! I noticed you were gone earlier and happened to run into you while I did my laundry." Ezra rolled his eyes. In his arms he held a neatly folded pile of sweaters and cardigans.</p><p>"Y'know, this might just be a hunch, but do you like soft things?" Ezra giggled as he opened up the washing machine.</p><p>"And what if I do?" Anthony crosses his arms and got off the machine and began leaning against it. He shrugged. "Well, for your information, I do! I like my things to be soft and cozy."</p><p>"You seem like the kinda guy that would like to live in a cottage or a library."</p><p>"Maybe a mixture?"</p><p>"Sounds cramped. I'm a minimalist, myself." Ezra hummed.</p><p>"You like to own as little as possible and space them out as far as possible?" Anthony laughed and nodded.</p><p>"What I do own, I prefer it to either be a necessity or something of sentimental value-"</p><p>"Oh, but doesn't everything hold sentimental value?" Anthony was somewhat shocked at his sentence.</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Really? For me, almost everything does." Ezra smiled. "For example; my books! I don't think I could live without a single one of them." He smiled at the memory of his beloved books.</p><p>"How many you got?" Ezra snickered.</p><p>"I don't believe I have an exact number...10,760." He smiled as he saw Anthony's jaw drop.</p><p>"Holy shit! Ho-how? What's your oldest one?" Anthony couldn't believe he was actually interested in his books.</p><p>"Hm, hard to say. Do religious texts count?" Anthony shrugged while going <em>ehhhh</em>. "If they don't, then my oldest written work would be about...over 2,000 years...but that's only a copy. My oldest first-hand copy is my collection of Oscar Wilde's books."</p><p>"Oscar Wilde...huh, that name sounds familiar."</p><p>"Picture of Dorian Gray?" Anthony snapped his fingers.</p><p>"Yeah! Had to read that for a class a few years ago." He put his hands in his pockets. "It was alright. I preferred when I read the Great Gatsby, though." Ezra mockingly gasped.</p><p>"Oh, my word! Over Oscar Wilde? This must be treason!" Anthony cackled.</p><p>"Almost thought you were being serious."</p><p>"Only partially." Anthony laughed at this, continuing on this conversation until the afternoon, when they finally departed.</p>
<hr/><p>     "You wanted to meet me?" Anthony walked over to the table Anathema was sat at. "Why didn't you just find me?"</p><p>"...could say I did in a way." Anthony rolled his eyes.</p><p>"If you wanted to talk about semantics, then I'm good." She glared at him. He put his hands up in mock-defeat before pulling out his chair. They sat in silence for a good 10 minutes before Anathema spoke up.</p><p>"Who do you think will be the first to go?" He choked on his own spit.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Anathema rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Who will be the first to perish, die, whatever- who do you think it'll be?" She glared at him.</p><p>"...That's a pretty fucked up question." He glared back at her. She nodded.</p><p>"Good to hear." She smiled. "How have you been enjoying yourself?"</p><p>"...haven't been." He scoffed. "Can't get comfy here, so I'm just biding my time but napping and zoning out." </p><p>"No friends?" He shrugged.</p><p>"I have been hanging out with some people...you and Newt, being one, I guess...and uh, that literature guy. Ezra." He looked to his side.</p><p>"Is he trustworthy?" He shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know. I know he seems nice." She nodded.</p><p>"Heard he's friends with Gabriel and Uriel- or, at least, he used to be." He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Gabriel is the extroverted, leader-type, makes sense he wouldn't be friends with him anymore." She folded her arms.</p><p>"He seems to be compensating for something- though I'm no detective. Can't say for certain. Uriel seems to be the brains behind...well, his sudden leadership. She keeps him in line."</p><p>"Doesn't she seem a little holier-than-thou, though? Like, I'd trust her to save me from death but I wouldn't trust her to not make me repay her with actual money by calculating how much her medical bills would have been if she had been injured trying to save me." Anathema snorted.</p><p>"That seems accurate." She began to think before she seemed to remember something. "Do you know about Ezra and Raphael's friendship?" He looked at her, confused.</p><p>"No, I didn't know Raphael knew him at all." </p><p>"Well, they talk during the mornings. Seems like they used to know each other- may have even known Gabriel and Uriel as well."</p><p>"How would you know?" She looked at him like it was obvious.</p><p>"I'm not saying it's true, but all I'm saying is they seem oddly friendly...even if Raphael seems suspicious of those two." He glared at her.</p><p>"If you're trying to insinuate that Raphael is planning something, you're wrong." She held her hands up.</p><p>"You're the one that said it, all I said was he seemed suspicious of them. I was merely <em>insinuating</em> that you ask him about it." He rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Sure. Whatever." He began going on about some minuscule topic and Anathema seemed to go on with it, not bringing up her prior subject.</p>
<hr/><p>    So we're supposed to find a room to watch videos 'cause...Monokuma said so?" Anthony said as he spoke to Raphael the next morning. Raphael had decided to deliver the message given to them by Monokuma during breakfast, which Anthony skipped even after Gabriel told him it was mandatory.</p><p>"He's saying it'll show us what's going on outside! We gotta check- for mom and dad's sake!" Raphael smiled. "I know it seems pointless, but we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Anthony shrugged.</p><p>"So, it's a place we can watch DVDs, right? Must be that, uh...A/V room on the school's first floor. We saw it on our way to the gym the other day, remember?" Raphael's eyes lit up and he nodded.</p><p>"Let's go!"</p>
<hr/><p>     Within 30 minutes of finding it, the others gathered in too. They all walked over to a box full of DVDs and picked out the ones from the pile with their name on it.</p><p>When Anthony found his video, he sat near Raphael and put it into the player. He saw his parents, sitting in their living room.</p><p>"Hello, Anthony, me and your mother are here to wish you well. We hope you're doing well." It only made sense their video was distant and cold- to be expected, he knew his relationship with his parents was rocky at best. They preferred Raphael's ability and honorable attitude compared to his rebellious and reckless actions.</p><p>He accepted it.</p><p>He still wasn't ready for what happened next.</p><p>The video began to glitch before it cut to the living room again, but this time tore apart and vacant. He heard the gasps of his classmates fill the room, some beginning to hyperventilate.</p><p>Raphael stood as still as a rock.</p><p>The others began to talk, frantically.</p><p>"Guys, this is what the fuckin' bear wants! Let's not try to kill each other, alright?" Beelzebub growled out.</p><p>"I can't take this anymore!" Dagon cried out. "I need to get out!"</p><p>"What? You want us to just forget what we saw?" Pepper yelled out.</p><p>"Yes! Let's just move on- that was probably photoshopped anyways!" They folded their arms.</p><p>"So when our guard is down you can just-"</p><p>"Don't you dare imply what I think you're implying!"</p><p>"Everyone!" Gabriel called out. "Calm down! Like Beelzebub said earlier, this is what he wants, right?" His voice shook. Anthony turned away from the chaos and to Raphael, who seemed like a statue.</p><p>"...Raphael?" He grabbed Raphael's shoulder, causing him to slap his hand away. "Dude, what the- what was on your video? Are you okay?" He finally noticed the little tremors in Raphael.</p><p>"I'm fine, J!"<em> He hasn't called me that since we were kids.</em> Raphael smiled. "I'm just gonna go out and get some fresh air, okay?" He began walking towards the door.</p><p>"...wait, Raphael?" Raphael turned back for a moment. "I'm always here for you, okay? I'll be your rock." Anthony smiled at Raphael, who seemed to be relieved.</p><p>"...thank you, J." He walked out the door and before long, the others followed suit.</p><p>Eventually, Anthony decided to go to his room and rest for the remainder of the day, the video haunting his mind.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck is going on?</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>     When Anthony was awoken in the middle of his dozing-off, he almost yanked the door open and began yelling at the person who decided to interrupt his precious fuckin' sleep until he saw Raphael.<br/>
<br/>
Raphael held up a hand, trying to pacify Anthony's grumpiness.<br/>
<br/>
"I know it's late but..." He looked to his sides. "Can I come in?" Anthony nodded and closed the door behind him.<br/>
<br/>
"So, what's the problem?" He kicked back on his bed and looked at Raphael, who was fidgeting as he stood in the middle of the room.<br/>
<br/>
"Nothing! Nothing..." He giggled before gulping. "It's just...I'm scared..."</p><p>"I was about to head to bed before I heard this...rustling. I turned around and realized my doorknob was rattling and it seemed like someone was trying to get in..." He gave a shaky breath.</p><p>"I waited until all signs of them had gone and rushed over here...I can't sleep anymore and I'm scared." Anthony shot up.<br/>
<br/>
"You know that the rooms are all unlockable, right? They can't get in so..." His mind began to race. <em>Who...who would-</em> He shook his head. "You wanna sleep in my room? Like when we were younger? We can investigate who it was tomorrow."<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah but...the rules say-"<br/>
<br/>
"They just say you can't sleep anywhere other than the dormitories, right? Never said you can't sleep in each other's dorms." Anthony shrugged. Raphael looked like he was pondering before he nodded in agreement.<br/>
<br/>
"I...I know this might be weird but..." Raphael looked down. "Can we just...switch rooms? I know we shared when we were younger but now...and if someone does try to come in here to find me I don't want you to get hurt too." Anthony ignored the voice in his head saying <em>wouldn't they come to your room, where I am, if they wanted to hurt you?</em><br/>
<br/>
He guessed it wouldn't be too far-fetched to watch someone from a hiding spot if they really wanted to hurt them. <em>And, I can probably fight back...Raphael can't just yet.</em><br/>
<br/>
"I guess..."<br/>
<br/>
"And...I'm so sorry if this sounds mean but..." He put his hands. "I'm so paranoid, I don't know if I can sleep with someone else in the room. I'm so, so sorry. You're my brother and one of my closest friends so I should-" Anthony held up a hand and shook his head.<br/>
<br/>
"Nah, nah, I completely get it!" He smiled. "I would be worried if I were you too, no hard feelings." He held a thumbs up as him and Raphael began switching rooms.<br/>
<br/>
They handed one another their keys and picked out some basic morning routine things. Anthony remembered something right as he was about to head out.<br/>
<br/>
"Wait, Raph!" Raphael looked up and hmmed. "Before I go, let me show you something." He went over to the bathroom door as Raphael came up from behind.<br/>
<br/>
"Y'know how the bathroom doors aren't supposed to lock? Well, mine doesn't either, but it is faulty. It won't open unless you use this certain trick."</p><p>He grabbed on the doorknob and slid the tip of his foot under the opening of the bottom of the door and lifted up the door, twisting the knob and opening the door.</p><p>"See? The door doesn't fit the frame so you just gotta do that to open it!" Raphael grinned and nodded. He tried it a couple of times before Anthony felt like he got the hang of it.</p><p>"Well, that's it really, see you in the morning..." Anthony said, beginning to walk towards the door again. As he got to the door he heard Raphael say something.</p><p>"Goodnight! Love you, J..." Anthony stopped to fake gag before returning the farewell and walking to Raphael's room.</p><p>He was asleep before he hit the bed.</p>
<hr/><p>     When Anthony was awoken by the morning alarm, he decided to go get breakfast and meet Raphael there.</p><p>"Ah, Anthony, I'm so glad to see you finally joined us!" Gabriel spoke with a gleeful expression, almost like he was <em>proud</em> of Anthony, like a teacher would be of a student.</p><p>He grumbled and took a slice of toast.</p><p>"I'm just here for breakfast and Raphael." He began walking towards the tables, scanning the area of Raphael before another voice cut in.</p><p>"Where is Raphael, anyway? He's joined us for breakfast, bright and early, since our second morning." Uriel spoke from the table she was seated at.</p><p>"....huh? Raphael isn't here?" Anthony had to twice-over the room just to confirm Raphael <em>really</em> wasn't here. "...Maybe he's just sleeping in?"</p><p>"I don't know...Raphael isn't the type to sleep in." Dagon shrugged, digging into her food. As the chatter continued on, Anthony's stomach dropped further and further.</p><p>"Hey, uh, guys-" He trembled when getting up. "I-I gotta go-" Gabriel called out to him as he ran out of the dining hall.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>     It was night, shit doesn't just happen over the course of one night- fuck- fuck- does it? Yes- no- <strong>FUCK!</strong></em>
</p><p>When Anthony stepped in, he realized his room was completely transformed- not in a good way.</p><p>The floor was covered in scratches, the replica sword was unsheathed- the sword and sheath were across from each other-, the bed was messy and scratched, the wall was scratched up too- </p><p>"Where's Raphael? Fuck-fuck!" He looked to the bathroom door, which was ajar, and seemingly taken off the hinges...</p><p>...and as Anthony opened the door and was greeted with the sight of-</p>
<hr/><p>    In retrospect, the scream Anthony heard must've been his own.</p><p>Raphael was sat against the bathroom wall- surrounded in his own crimson, splattered blood.</p><p>His arms were by his side and his legs were slightly parted, in defeat? In hopelessness-</p><p>No, no, no-</p><p>Raphael's head had slightly fallen to the side, eyes shut, blood dripping from his mouth...</p><p>When Anthony's eyes met Raphael's torso, he was met with...</p><p>...Raphael stabbed with a knife, blood dripping from the wound onto his stomach and lap. The knife stuck out of his stomach as if it were an <em>X</em> on a map telling where to find the treasure, or, in this case, the fatal wound.</p><p>Moments later, he must have not heard the shuffling of their feet...the rest of his class was standing beside him, staring at the image of his brutally murdered brother.</p><p>
  <em>Ding dong...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bing bong...</em>
</p><p>Monokuma flickered onto the monitors.</p><p>
  <em>"A <strong>body</strong> has been discovered!" </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i tried my best to imply certain things pertaining to their backstories and the plot in general :) and maybe some hints to who the mastermind is ;)<br/>im actually pretty happy with this :)</p><p>i hope you enjoyed this!!<br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/kaffeine6">kaffeine6</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>